


Lorelai’s Coffee Love

by MariStellata



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands 3 - Freeform, Canon Trans Character, Coffee, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata
Summary: Haven’t had a chance to edit this and stuff yet but I wanted to make this cause I couldn’t find any Zer0/Lorelai at the time of writing and I find it adorable how zer0 crushes on them. If people like it I may do more. If I do I’d like to work on loralai’s character as they transition into the body they would be more comfortable in.
Relationships: Zer0/Lorelai
Kudos: 7





	Lorelai’s Coffee Love

“Are you Lorelai?/ rhys sent me to back you up/ but you seem... uh good.”

Lorelai is definitely a spitfire, her brusque response and declaration of being able to handle the fight but the civilians they’re protecting needing food manages to catch even Zer0 off guard. Then taking the offensive she ask something that Zer0 doesn’t know how to respond to. “You staring at something mate?”

“No, I wasn't, uh... / I'm Zer0. I'll go tell Rhys. / It was nice meeting...you. Damn it.” The first time they meet is the first time Zer0 manages to completely butcher their intended haiku. On the way back to report to Rhys they couldn’t get their mind off of her. Whats gotten into them? They never had fumbles like that . Embarrassing. They really wanted to get to know her better though. She had a fire to her that showed them things they hadn’t bothered to care about before.

Zer0 started poking into information on the barista turned soldier in their free time. They noted her love of coffee as a possible weakness at first before realizing it was more to protect others from her attitude when she was out of coffee. She seemed interested in the well being of the civilians much more so then most of the higher ups, Rhys included. She could be found just as often at camp working with the wounded and helping the civilians with resources as she would fighting beside the soldiers on the field. It was eye opening. 

“Lorelei scares me / But you know, in a good way. / Am I making sense?“ Zer0 admits later to one of the new vault hunters.Next thing they know, Rhys knows about Zer0’s little crush as well. He attempts to “help” his “friend” by coming up with assignments that lead to the assassin spending more time by Lorelai much to her chagrin. Thepositive point is they somehow always manage to appear with a fresh cup of Arturian Super Blackfrom Rise and Grind, which actually kinda made her day if Lorelai was completely honest. She couldn’t decide if the ninja like alien ment anything by it or if it was just another quirk so she just went with it graciously accepting each steaming mug. 

As time wore on she found Zer0 to occasionally be rather useful especially for getting in and out of places without being seen which saved the lives of a lot of clunky soldiers who weren’t skilled at sneaking. There was a slight issue tho. The assassin seemed attached to her and she was finding herself more attracted to him with each coffee. Dating coworkers doesn’t tend to end well and she didn’t know how the alien would react when they found out she planned to transition to male once his whole war thing was done. When she thought about she didn’t really know what Zer0 was anyway. Their voice sounded masculine but who knows with aliens.For all she knew the coffee was a peace offering rather then a gift to try to gain affection in alien culture. Zer0 was pretty strange, she did like their height though. 

After one of the more successful retaking of a facility Zer0 put together the courage to ask Lorelai on a date of sorts though they didn’t call it as such. They ended up going to get coffee and having a shooting spree at Rise and Grind , which all said was actually pretty fun.The assassin missed a few shots they usually wouldn’t due to being distracted by Lorelai’s manic laughter and screaming at bandits but overall it was a welcome distraction from the seriousness of the war. The way she contorts to leap over road blocks and concrete slabs to duck behind them shows off her spindly form more then they’re used to. 

Afterwards on the ride back to base Zer0 takes a detoursending the vehicle airborne for a few seconds to which Lorelai initially curses them them giggles with glee when they make the landing. “Alright mate. That was pretty fun.” She manages giving them a rough smack on the back jolting the scrawny alien forward momentarily. “We should hang out again sometime. I mean if you’re up to it that is?”

“To spend time together /Bells of laughter after kill/You burn brightest then.” He waxes poetic much to her annoyance, though spending so much time with the alien she’s gotten slightly used to the weird haiku speak to a point. “That a yes?” She demands rubbing her face. “Yes.”

“So you funny looking under the helmet or something?” They’re chilling out in a safe room while Lorelai takes a coffee break when she finally decides to ask about the helmet. “Funny I’m not. Strange / to human most likely am/ would you care to look?” Figures Zer0 would still respond in that poetry speak they seem obsessed with but if they’re offering to give a peek she doesn’t want to miss it. She nods her head enthusiastically edging closer.


End file.
